Chocolate Covered Nuts
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: A cocoa crisis has occured for the gacha lovers club! Hajime, Makoto, and Shuichi have each been assulted by a chocolate covering culprit! Will they be able to find the perpretrator to prevent more incidents? Meanwhile, their various harems plan to give them chocolates. Will the girls suceed? Are these cases related? Read on to find out!
1. Inciting Incident

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. This was heavily based on バレンタインデーとは好きな人の乳首にチョコを押し付ける日の事です by エルファバ**

* * *

It all began on an urge.

Later, when he would be thinking where everything went wrong, Hajime Hinata would blame that single moment he had thought to go the bathroom after the first class in the morning. Perhaps, if he had held it in a longer and instead left at lunch break or even did it before classes started, all of it could have been prevented. Maybe, going to the bathroom then passing by the school store's gacha machine was just the wrong thing to do today. If only he had noticed how tense and fidgety everyone else was earlier, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

But no, he hadn't done that and now had to pay the price.

The incident began right as the tall student reentered the classroom that morning. He had not only relieved himself but also gotten a new item from the coin machine. He was even in a relatively good mood today so it was with a smile on his face did he walk back to class.

Only to be greeted with a horrid sight that wiped said smile off.

"W-what the-!"

Even by the classroom's door, he was already able to see that something was wrong.

Now, Hajime knew there were those in the class (Komaeda) who didn't like him or even those who just didn't like people in general (Saionji) however this felt different. This felt much more personal than his fellow classmates.

He had returned to find his table heavily vandalzied. It was like those types of bullying one would find in an anime or manga or Shindol doujin with just as much sticky fluids. Both the top and even the inside of his desk was covered with dark brown liquid. By the smell, it was (thankfully) only Chocolate although Hajime didn't dare risk tasting it. Worse was that there also looked to be plastics and paper around as well.

"Those must have been what held the chocolate." muttered Hajime aloud as he noticed how some liqueid still seeped out fo the wrappings. He wanted to examine further but he didn't want to touch the stuff. He was always more of a japanese sweets guy anyways.

The culprit was obvious.

Hajime looked around to find no sign of a white haired menace. In fact, he could even recall Komaeda hadn't even popped up for homeroom in the morning. For the kind of guy to skip today was rare in itself.

"Well, if Komaeda, isn't here, then I'll just look for him and or the culprit myself! Just you wait blackened! I'll find you and make you clean up this desk! You too Komaeda!"

And it was with tha self-proclamation, did the student rush out of the classroom, eager to find his would be aggravator (Most likely Komaeda). It was with such eagerness to dispense justice that he didn't even notice the group of his classmates who were silently watching him accross the room.

"Hinata-kun...idiot." huffed one Nanami Chiaki as she watched the boy leave the class room. Her cheeks were puffed as she held curled hands to her chest in frustration.

"I'm sorry! My chocolate must have been awful enough that he ran away!" cried Mikan. She rubbed the tears away from her eyes with bunched up fists. "It's all my fault!"

"Your reasoning's out of focus, Mikan-chan. You're not at fault rather it's that Hinata! Doesn't he know that today's Valentine's Day?!" In fact, Mahiru had even not-so subtly told him last night to dress better than normal for today. "Didn't he notice how Kazuichi has been non-stop staring at Sonia-chan? Although, I guess that may be normal for that guy..."

"Is he an idiot or something?! Who would mistake Valentine's choco for harassment!" Hiyoko was ignoring how the chocolate had melted and was now all over the boy's desk. "I bet if he knew it was from me, he'd be licking it up right then and there! No, he'd better or else I'd make him!"

"Ibuki blames his seating arrangement." The musician pointed with both hands to the fact that Hajime's seat was indeed next to the window where the sun was on full force...even if it was still mid-February.

"It hurts that he couldn't accept my feelings." Chiaki slumped down on her seat, puling the hood of her jacket over her head. It had even been her idea to have them all place it at the same time on his desk. She just had to be feeling particularly shy today.

Mikan did the same. "Uuuu. I bet he would have just found my chocolate a nuisance anyways. Maybe, it was better he didn't notice.

"You're both wrong! It's that dull Hinata whose to blame!" Mahiru spoke up as she tried to raise their spirits again. "You guys should have more confidence. You tried so hard to make it, remember?"

The two nodded but didn't reply. It was true that all the girls of the class had gotten together to make their respective Valentine's chocolate. So far it seemed Sonia was the only successful one if Soda's earlier wail was anything to say about.

"Whatever! I'm going to get whatever remains of my bag then force it down his throat! Miodo, help me get it!"

"Aye Aye!"

Ibuki followed the stompping Hiyoko as they both made their way to the desk to see what they could salvage out fo the melted mess.

"Wait a second! You'll get your clothes dirty if you're not careful!"

Mahiru then followed suit leaving the two girls slumped in their corner. After a moment, Chiaki turned to the crying Mikan.

"...Let's go too."

"...Oh, okay."

**LINE**

* * *

To catch a Luckster, one needed a Luckster. That was Hajime's goal when he made his way to another classroom to get the aid of one of his friends.

"Naegi, you here?"

No soon did Hajime arrive then when he saw the shorter boy sitting at his desk. For some reason, the usually cheerful Makoto was still and silent, a faraway look in his eyes. Hajime made his way to his friend and shook his shoulder.

"Oi Naegi, you okay? What's with that face?"

"Ah, Hinata-kun. Good morning." The boy blinked, seemingly shaken out of his stupor. He turned to Hajime with an obviously strained smile on his face.

"Yeah. Good morning too." Hajime greeted back before going back on track. "Did something happen."

"Look at this." That was all Makoto said as he opened his school bag wide for show.

"That's-!"

Hajime gasped even before he was able to see the dark insides. He already knew from the overpowering familiar smell. Indeed, Makoto's bag looked to have been filled with chocolate. All his books, notebooks, and other things he kept in there were no doubt stained with the sticky substance.

At least Hajime knew he could get his desk wiped off. But Makoto's bag was basically unusable at this point with how there was practically a pool of the stuff.

"Everything was normal when I had entered the classroom. I left my bag on the desk then went to the toilet. When I came back, it was like this..."

Hajime clenched his eyes in frustration. To think, he thought he'd be the only victim. How selfish of him! "So, even Naegi was hit..."

"Wha...don't tell me, Hinata-kun was also..."

Hajime met Makoto's fearful gaze with his own pained one. "In my case, my desk was covered with chocolate."

"How awful..." Makoto shook his head, looking to have been more hurt at Hajime's predeicament than his own. "Who could have done such a thing?"

"I don't know." replied Hajime. "I'm currently looking for the culprit myself. Is there anything else you noticed?"

"Well..." Naegi took a glance into his bag again, wincing at all the things he'd need to replace. "There were a few things that look like wrapping, I think, but it's all too, uh, chocolatey to really say anything conclusive."

"I see." Hajime nodded. "Well, I need to do some more investigating."

"Wait, Hinata-kun." Naegi stood up, dropping his bag which made a sploosh as it landed on the floor. "Can I come with too? I want to help out!"

"That's fine. In fact, that's why I came here in the first place. To ask you to help out." Hajime placed his hand on Naegi's shoulder. "Still, if you're feeling too bad about your bag getting hit, you don't need to force yourself."

"Honestly, I still feel awful about it. I mean, that bag's been with me since I arrived at Hope's Peak. not ot mention my notes, homework, books." Naegi looked at first distraught but then he raised his head and there was a fire in his eyes. "That's exactly why I can't let the damage continue! It's enough if it stops with me!"

"Naegi-kun..."

"Let's go! We'll catch them before they can hit anyone else!"

"Right!" Smiling at Naegi's determination, Hajime cheered as they both left the room.

As the two would be detectives discussed possible clues, the actual Ultimate Detective was tackling a bigger problem, mainly, what had just transpired.

It honestly was just bad luck.

For some reason, five girls of the class had converged by Naegi's desk at the same time the Luckster had left for the bathroom. There was a stand-off, a tense moment of silence between all of them (plus Asahina) on who would leave first. Everyone wanted to be the first to give their chocolates and be Naegi's first one for the day.

The five-way stare wasn't even courtesy. It was the demand to move before being moved.

Thankfully, Sakura was close by and so many a hammer and knife were hidden away. The Fighter told them all resolve their challenges peacefully and so it was decided they would all stash it into Naegi's bag.

What none of the girls had taken into account as they were all too busy thinking of Makoto's reaction was that Naegi had forgotten he had brought a sizable amount of heating pads in his bag, mainly because Hifumi had warned him that the coldest day of the year was coming up.

And so closed bag with heating pads led to a puddle of feelings.

"We...may have made a miscalculation." Kyoko massaged a temple with one gloved finger. In hindsight, leaving all their chocolates in a warm bag wasn't the best idea. At the time, it was the as she believed her chocolate along with its wrapping wouldn't lose to any of the other girls as all of Naegi's preferences had been perfectly researched to get the best possible result.

"I knew it would've been better to give it directly." pointed out Sayaka. She had already guessed that something like this would happen and had been the one to suggest to give it face to face all at once. This was ignoring (more like knowing) that if they did, she'd be the clear stand-out as the Ultimate Idol.

"It's because some people were too embarassed to give it." Celes not so subtly pointedly blamed the other three. Although, she actually preferred leaving it, she had gambled that only Maizono would want to give it face to face so voted for that knowing it would lose. Sometimes, one needed to show one could stand up to an idol. "I ordered high quality choclate from that Princess even!"

"Yeah, it's my fault. But, you know, it's really embarassing!" Aoi averted her gaze, guilt laced on her features. It wasn't like her not to just give it but she had suddenly started feeling shy about doing it in front of the other girls. Also, she wasn't sure the girl next to her could do the same.

Ikusaba Mukuro just blankly stared at the floor. Her face was blank but she was clearly dejected. She had worked so hard on her chocolates. All those rations she covered with the sweet were now wasted.

Kyoko sighed once more as she stared at the ruined bag. Most people, herself included, would have been furious, but Naegi put it aside in order to search for the "culprit" who was standing right here.

He really deserved some chocolates.

Hers.

But they could eat the others' chocolates as snacks during their next study session where she'd let him copy her notes to replace his ruined ones.

Kyoko turned to her future snack dispensers. "We'll apologize later but for now there are more important matters to attend to. Let's try a different approach."

Then, just as she said so, all of them brought out identical looking packages that they had all dropped into his bag earlier, the back-ups they had all prepared in case something like this would happen.

One didn't go after Naegi Makoto and not be prepared for this sort of thing.

No one needed a repeat of last week's birthday.

"This time, let's give it directly, right?" Maizono guessed which got a nod from the detective. "Is that fine with everyone?"

"We might, as well." agreed Celes as she folded her arms, chocolate on hand. "Is that fine, Asahina-san? Ikusaba-san?"

"Ugh?! But...Wait, let me prepare for a moment." Aoi took the moment to try to pump herself up and clear her head.

"It's no problem...it should be okay." Mukuro held back a salute as she replied stiffly.

Seeing everyone agree, Kyoko nodded as she folded her arms over her chest.

"First, we should think about when we'll give the chocolates and then what we'll say." Kyoko turned a steely glare to each of them. "Also, while we'll be doing it as a group, it's still every girl for herself. Just remember how bad we did on his birthday."

"Let's do it then! Oh!" Sayaka shouted the last part with a raised fist which Kyoko followed silently.

"Oh! Oh!" Aoi matched her cheer, with two fists.

"Oh!" Mukuro saluted.

"..."

"Celes-san."

"...Oh."

**LINE**

* * *

"So, I was thinking about the motive of the criminal."

"Yeah?"

"And that it's possible the next victil would be-"

Crash!

While the two boys were discussing the case as they walked through the school, they suddenly heard a loud noise. They quickly exchanged glances before immediately taking off in the direction of the sound, the shoe lockers.

They both knew they were getting closer because of the smell in the air. The closer they got, the stronger that sweet chocolate smell became. However, there was another smell mixed into it, one that was disgustingly sour.

"What is that?" asked Hajime, willing himself not to throw up. Makoto didn't reply, his face turning a sickly shade of green. However, the luckster did speak up when they finally got to the center of the new incident and found a single body laying on the ground.

"Saihara-kun!" Makoto rushed to the prone body, trying to ignore the awful odors in favor of pulling up the prone body of his friend. "Are you alright?"

"You...guys...?" The Ultimate Detective had seen better days but he was barely conscious. Just really out of it and close to heaving. Actually, if Naegi had looked closer, there was a puddle of bile to suggest that Saihara had the moment he opened the locker.

Leaving Shuichi to Makoto, Hajime turned away from his two underclassmen to the source of all this. The pungent aroma seemed to come from the locker in front of him and, just as he guessed, it too was covered in chocolate. Every crevice was covered in the stuff including Shuichi's shoes.

"How awful." was all Hajime could comment. He couldn't even get closer as the smell got even worse. He pitied no one who would have to clean this mess up. He was only thankful the previous attacks were not as bad.

"Hinata-kun." Hajime turned to see Makoto holding up Shuichi by the shoulder, both looking pale. Hajime immedaitely sluing the other arm over his, even if it meant he had to crouch down due to their difference in height.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

Together, the gacha lovers club left the shoe lockers, intent on heading to their club room. First things first was to get their friend some help. The criminal must truly be laughing at them from the shadows.

That wasn't too far off, actually.

"Ahaha...ha...How do I say this..." Akamatsu Kaede awkwardly pushed her fingers together, unsure of what to say on what had just transpired. To think that everyone had decided to leave their chocolates in Shuichi's locker was one thing, but for him to puke and faint was another.

"What's wrong with that guy! How could he just puke from my chocolate! I'll cry!" Actually, Miu was already crying.

"Isn't it because you mixed in your love juice?" How Angie knew that was better not thought about. Or maybe the inventor was just that predictable.

"Ah, but didn't Angie mix in blood in hers?" countered Himiko who was at least there when the Artist made her chocolate.

"Yumeno-san put in her nails while Tenko put in her hair!" boasted Tenko next to the witch. "None of those would affect the smell at all."

"I had added saliva so it wouldn't affect the taste, as well." That kind of consideration made Kirumi truly the Ultimate Maid.

"Wait! What are you guys doing with your chocolate!?" All five turned to Kaede who was looking at them with a wide-eyed expression.

"Oh, Idiotmatsu. Don't tell me you didn't put anything in your chocolate?" asked Miu as if it was normal to do so.

"I did!...my feelings."

"Puha." Angie half-scoffed half-laughed at the pianist. "Atua-sama also says it is common sense to put something from your body into the chocolate."

"That's only normal in Angie's island!"

"Nope, it's actually normal here at Hope's Peak." corrected Himiko with a self-assured nod. "Jeez, even I knew that."

"Since when!?"

"Tenko heard it's been a tradition since the school was founded."

"What a horrible tradition!"

"So our actions weren't wrong." nodded Kirumi.

"You're wrong as a person!" Kaede took that moment to take a few deep breaths, not used to retorting so much. Normally, that was Shuichi's job. Also, maybe it was the lack fo oxygen in her brain but-

"Fine then! I'll do it! I'll make mine over!" Kaede nodded to herself, determined to fix her mistake. "THankfully, that time of the month has come up so I'll have plenty of blood to spare."

As all of them left the locker room to head to the school's kitchen, the source of the information on such a tradition was all but forgotten. If Shuichi only knew, he'd have punched Kokichi a foot shorter.

**LINE**

* * *

Shuichi woke with bearly eyes. He tried to look around and immediately noticed he was on the couch of the clubroom. Nearby, a smiling Makoto looked over him.

"It seems he's awake, Hinata-kun."

This was said just as Hajime walked into the room,wiping his mouth with tissue. "Ugh, I think I threw up all of today's breakfast."

He gave a nod to Shuichi which the detective returned. It took a few more moments but eventually Shuichi did remember what happened.

"I can't use my locker anymore. What should I do."

"Why not catch the criminal and force him to clean it up?"

Shuichi looked up from his seat to Hajime. "Criminal?"

"Actually, Hajime-kun and I were also attacked." Naegi averted his eyes.

"R-really?"

"They covered Hinata-kun's desk while they flooded my bag."

"How awful." Shuichi's eyes went wide at Makoto's words. That ruled out Kokichi as the Leader didn't extend his pranks to those outside of his class.

Also, Class 78 was closer than most other classes and going after Makoto just led to his whole class going after you where it just became a matter of when they'd find you and what they'd do. Class 77-B would be more relaxed as their own luckster may even offer to help however you'd then have to deal with the cyclone that was their homeroom teacher.

Now that Shuichi thought about it what the hell was wrong with his class in the first place?

The Ultimate Detective shook his head. Now wasn't the time for those thoughts.

Hajime continued, "And so, Naegi and I decided to look for the criminal of this chocolate stuffing case. I've thought about it and there's a good chance the person who hit all of us was the same criminal. It seems that only the people at our club were attacked."

"I see..."

"Hey, Saihara-kun. Do you want to join our investigation?" Makoto asked. "With your abilities as a detective, I'm sure we'd be able to find the perpetrator faster."

"Saihara. This has become a personal attack on our club! Let's catch this guy and break this chain of sorrow!"

Shuichi sighed before rasiing his head. Really, they shouldn't have even bothered asking. "I understand. I'll join in then. I need to find out why anyone would do such a thing."

The three friends shared smiles, their chests warm knowing they all had each other's backs. The gacha lovers club were now united more than ever.

"Saihara-kun...thank you!"

"Yosh! We'll definitely cath the culprit with our own hands."

"Let's put an end to this!"

**LINE**

* * *

**AN: Happy V day everyone. I was mulling over doing a Naegiri fic or this but then flipped a coin on it and this one won. **

**So in the original, the chocolates didn't melt, which, let's be honest, is a hard buy even if you give them MC denseness. So I had it all melt haha. It just made more sense than them being suspiscious of a bunch of wrapped chocolates.**

**Tsumugi was originally part of it but she didn't really do anything so I cut her as juggling six people is bad enough. What she put into her chocolate washer tears as peeling her skin would be too painful. You could pretend she's there if you want. Honestly, I wanted to cut all of them down to three but some jokes wouldn't work as well.**

**Anyways, this will be rather short. I'll be updating as I finish so you can expect new chapters every few hours or so.**


	2. Investigation

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. This was heavily based on バレンタインデーとは好きな人の乳首にチョコを押し付ける日の事です by エルファバ.**

* * *

**INVESTIGATION TIME**

**Side: Hajime**

To solve the case, Hajime went to the person he knew was an expert on threats. Usually, Fuyuhiko would be chilling in the classroom but today the future Yakuza head was lounging in the cafeteria.

"Oy, Kuzuryuu."

"What?"

Fuyuhiko looked up from his seat to give him the usual greeting, a glare. This would normally be intimidating but it was softened by the thing hanging from his mouth. HInata pointed at it.

"What's that?"

"This?" Fuyuhiko emphapized his last word by swallowing the last of it into his mouth. "It's Karinto."

"Huh." Karinto, basically fried batter. The one Fuyuhiko had been eating was brown meaning it was chocolate flavored too. "Can I have one?"

"Sorry but that was the last one." The Yakuza gestured to the empty box in front o fhim. "It was so deliscious that I had to eat all of it."

"Was it really that good?"

"It was awesome. It's the number one Karinto I've ever had." smirked Fuyuyhiko. "And trust me, Iv'e had plenty."

"Now, you're just making me want to try it. Did you buy it at the store?"

"I don't know."

Hajime blinked at the non-answer. "What do you mean by that? Didn't you buy it?"

Fuyuyhiko crossed his arms and looked down, thinking. "Well, when I got up this morning, I found it next to my bed. It was all wrapped up and everyhting."

"Wha..." Hajime's eyes widened. "Did you know who put it."

"Nope." Fuyuhiko shook his head. "But I'd like to thank the person at least. It made my day."

If anthing, Hajime would have liked to point out that waking up and finding a mysterious package next to him should be regarded with more caution but perhaps the blonde knew that already. However, there were more pressing matter to attend to.

"Hold on. There's something I need to tell you then."

Hajime then explained the crrent case to the Fuyuyhiko ho just listened silently. At the end, the Yakuza head was rubbing his chin in thought.

"I can't beleive that kind of thing was happening."

"Maybe, the Karinto is related to the incident." pointed out Hinata.

"No way!" Fuyuyhiko slammed his hands as he stood up in disbelief. "Damn it! To think I'm getting tangled up in this sort of thing."

"Well, it's not like you were harmed." Compared to the gacha lovers club, Fuyuhiko got away scot free. Still, that didn't dissuade Fuyuhiko.

"I was being too negligent while I was sleeping. Who know swhat would have happened if I had woken up late!" Fuyuhiko then turned his head accross the cafeteria as he started to raise his voice. "Who the hell did this! Come on out, you bastard! Also, tell me the shop where you bought these too! Let me thank you, damn it!"

"Calm down, Kuzuryuu." Hajime could already feel the stares turning their way. "Getting you riled up may be what the culprit wants in the first place."

"..fine." Huffing, the blodne sat back down. Hajime followed, sitting accross him.

"Can you tell me the circumstacnes on when the Karinto was placed? Even you just noticed it in the morning, but maybe it was already there last night?"

"No way." Fuyuyhiko scoffed. "If it was already there at night, I would have noticed. I'm sure it wasn't there as I normally have to check."

"So that means they must have put it at your bedside while you were sleeping. While your room was locked, correct?"

"Yep." There was only one other person who had the key to his room besides the dorm manager and she was the one who made sure everything was safe anyways.

"Wait a second...you said it was wrapped up, right?"

Fuyuhiko gestured to the box between them. "They were in this box. It was actually wrapped pretty carefully. A perfect finish without so much a wrinkle."

"Was there a ribbon attached?"

"Ribbon?" Fuyuhiko's eyebrows creased as he tried to remember the details. "Yeah, there was a big red one on the top. Why? You have an idea?"

Hajime nodded, his face serious. "Kuzuryuu, I think I now know the identity of the criminal. It seems we're on different cases but I at least know the one for yours."

"Seriously?! Then who the hell is it?"

Hajime didn't even flinch at the blonde's yells. "Don't you get it? A box with a ribbon that was placed on your bedside while you were sleeping and had access to your room. This could have been only one person."

"...I can't be."

"There's no mistake."

There was silence as the two boys stared into each other's eyes as realization sunk in. Fuyuhiko swallowed, trying to hide the nervousness growing in him before he spoke once more.

"Santa-san?"

"Santa-san."

At Hajime's confirmation, Fuyuhiko leaned back into his chair. His eyes were wide as he stared at the ceiling in disbelief.

"I can't beleive it...that this was a gift from Santa."

"Well, you have been nice recently."

The Ultimate Yakuza bashfully averted his gaze even if a cheeky smile grew on his face. "Well, you know me. I've been watering the flower beds every day even. Haven't forgotten even once."

"Impressive."

"Heh, I try."

Elsewhere, a commotion was taking place.

"Pekoyama-san, calm down!"

"Let go! Please let me continue." The silver-haired girl tried to move her arms in vain against the combined might of two of her classmates. Mikan and Chiaki were surprisingly strong in their own right as they fought against the arm strength of the Ultimate Swordswoman.

"Sepukku is useless!" cried Mikan as she and Chiaki were doing their best to prevent Peko from stabbing herself with her sword.

"My feelings for Bocchan lost to Santa! I..I...Gah!"

Mahiru face palmed, hoping Chiaki and Mikan would be enough to dissuade the girl. "Don't only kids believe in Santa?"

"Looking at the baby gangsta, I can believe that." pointed out Hiyoko. "But even Hinata-onii?!"

"But I love a pure Hajime as well!" Ibuki gave a thumbs up which helped no one really.

As the girls all tried to prevent Peko from ending herself in shame, they didn't notice that Hajime and Fuyuhiko had stood up and looked to be leaving.

"You know, Hajime, I need to send a thank you letter to Santa. Want to help me write one out?"

"Then let's first buy some envelopes and stationaries."

**LINE**

* * *

**Side: Makoto**

Makoto had spent the last hour walking around, looking for a possible clue. Normally, he'd start an investigation by asking around but for some reason everyone was asking weird. Boys were more guarded if not outright hostile to other males. Girls also looked to be tense and yet had an air of unapprochability.

They almost looked scared of him which was crazy.

The worst part was that he hadn't been able to find any of his classmates so far! He was sure Kirigiri or Ikusaba would know a thing or two about hunting people down. Someone normal like him didn't really have a clue on what to do next.

He sighed to himself as he made his way down another corridor. He was getting tired of walking around, looking for nothing. Perhaps, he should get a snack in the cafeteria.

As painful as it had been, Makoto would be lying if he said all that chocolate didn't put him in a mood for some of it.

"Man, I wish I had some sweets"

No sooner did say that to himself when he bumped into someone.

"Naegi-san!"

For once, the luckster had to look down to who he was talking too.

"Oh, Umesawa-san?"

"It's good that I found you immediately." his fellwo brunette smiled back up at him. "Good morning, Naegi-san."

"Yeah, good morning to you, too." Makoto smiled back, his mood brightening on finally meeting someone he knew. "Did you need something from me? I thought our meeting was still later in the week?"

He, of course, was talking about the hoodie buddy meetings they went to together with Chiaki.

"Ah, well." Makoto waited paitiently as the short girl shuffled in place. She clutched the bag hianging by her side tightly with one hand as the other reached inside. "There was something I wanted to pass...to Naegi-san..."

The girl tried to meet his gaze when she said his name but failed as she turned away with a red face.

Cute.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Please continue."

Aiko fiddled with the hood of her jacket for a moment before continuing. "Um, yeah. Hey, today...is a special day, right?"

Makoto blinked. Special day? Did he forget his birthday again?

Not noticing the confusion on his face as she couldn't meet it, the girl continued. "Well, I thought I wanted to thank Naegi-san who has always been helping me."

"It's no big deal." Literally, she also helped him not feel like such a shorty. It was win-win when they'd hang out.

"I'm not confident in my abilities but I put a lot of thought and hard work in making this...so pleace accept it!"

A pink heart-shaped package was shoved onto Makoto's chest. He accepted it with both hands and took a quick peek inside the box.

"Is this...chocolate?"

"Y-yeah...It's handmade." Aiko nodded, covering her face with her bag so only her eyes were peeking out.

Makoto turned back to the chocolates in his hand. Could the student council member actually be the criminal he was looking for?

"I wanted you to eat some deliscious chocolates, Naegi-san!" She said this as she squeezed her bag tighter against her chest. "I worked hard making it so I hope you enjoy it."

Makoto then plucked out a piece from the box, a brown globe striped with white and pink. More cautious then he'd have liked, he gave one last glance to the girl.

"Yeah! Eat it!"

The luckster shook his head. How can an angel be a culplrit anyways? He then popped the chocolate into his mouth.

His eyes opened wide

"Umesawa-san!"

"Eh?" The girl dropped her bag in surprise when the the boy's hands suddenly landed on both of her shoulders.

"Let's get married."

"Ehhhh!?"

Nearby...

"..." Giri. Giri. Giri. Giri.

"Kirigiri-san can you please stop your teeth grinding?" complained Celes. She wasn't even that close to the detective but the detective seemed intent on rubbing out her teeth with how loud it was.

"Then you should stop your nervous shaking." shot back Aoi who was the one closest to Celes where her shakes was causing her wig to constantly hit the swimmer's face.

Nearby, Maizono was crouched down pouting. "Mou, if I had handed it to Naegi-kun, I'd be the one being proposed to..."

Mukuro nodded next to her, silent and sullen.

Behind the five, a trail of destrution made up of fainted bodies and ruined packaging laid. All the girls who hadn't heeded their earlier warnings had been put down before they could get close to the Luckster.

It was unfortuante that one had slipped past.

Kyoko kicked a nearby wall, barely missing the head of another girl, one who thought she could give Naegi-kun chocolates just because he had helped her.

She sighed.

Now, it was too late. Someone had taken his first time (getting chocolates that year). The thought made her furious.

What a disappointment.

Well, no matter. It was just another bump on her way to Naegi-kun's heart. That was what she got for relying on beginners in keeping other girls away from Naegi-kun. Ikusaba and Maizono were alright and Ludenburg had potential but Asahina needed some work.

The detective wiped off the red liquid that had stuck to her gloves. Didn't these girls know Naegi-kun wasn't fond of strawberry in his chocolate? Amateurs.

Who the hell was Umesawa Aiko anyways?

**LINE**

* * *

**Side: Shuichi**

Shuichi walked the dorm room corridors. In a case like this, he knew he could use all the help he could get. That was why he knew he needed to get his partner on the case with him.

However, he had been looking for the past hour but he couldn't find Kaito. The astraunaut wasn't even picking up his phone. He had looked in his friends usual hang-outs and yet nothing.

As a last resort, he decided to try Kaito's room again. He had tried earlier but there was no responses to his knocking.

Shuichi prepared to raise his hand when he decided to try something. His hand reached for the know and twisted.

"It's open?"

Shuichi pushed the door open slowly. The lights were on but there was no response. Immediately, he couldn't spot his friend. However, that was when he then noticed that the bundle of blankets he had spotted earlier was actually shaking.

"Momota-kun?"

The pile stilled and turned to reveal the face of his friend. Kaito had seen better days. His face was pale and his teeth were chattering.

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi nodded, making sure to approach him slowly. "Yeah. Why are you wrapped up like that? did you catch a cold?"

The boy just looked at him blankly and for a moment Shuichi thought he had lost his best friend. Then, Kaito's eyes started to focus, looking at Shuichi as if he was contemplating if he was real or not.

Shuichi swallowed. "Did anything happen? If it's hard to say..."

"No. I mean." Kaito paused to glance to his sides. Shuichi followed him and saw nothing. "How do I say this..."

The detective waited with bated breath as the astronaut seemed to be looking for an answer. Finally, with a shudder, Kaito whispered.

"Bro...I...I think I might have been cursed."

"...what?"

"I mean, just look at this thing."

Kaito then revealed a bundle of cloth he had been keeping with him inside his blanket. Shuichi accepted it with slightly trembling hands, slowly unwrapping it to find.

"Gah!"

Shuichi recoiled in surprise. The box flew out of his hands but Kaito caught it.

"Careful, man! You don't want to drop this. Who knows what would happen!" Kaito then placed it on the table.

'It' being a box of chocolates.

Now, there would normally be nothing wrong with a box of chocolates however, even at first glance, there was something wrong about it. A deep dark pitch black aura could be seen leaking from the box.

"What...what is that thing?" Shuichi desperately rubbed his hands on his uniform, hoping that it wasn't contagious.

"I don't know." Kaito shook his head, clearly lost. "When I woke up and prepared to head out to breakfast, I find it outside my door. What did you think I did next?"

"Well, if it was me, I'd call the police." admitted Shuichi. One shouldn't trust suspiscious things after all. Then again, he wasn't Kaito. "But I'm sure you brought it in to check it out, right?"

His friend nodded, his body shivering. "You know me. Of course, I needed to check it out! But... when I opened the box...this hideous chocolate..."

Kaito grabbed his head, squatting down. His head shook in worry. "What am I going to do? I mean, am I going to die? Will I be cursed or killed? I...I still need to go to space! I can't die here! Shuichi...Please help me!"

Shuichi stared back, wide-eyed. He had never seen his friend so desperate. Then again, he had never seen anything with such a dark aura.

The closest was that one time he and Kirigiri had given Naegi a tour of the Detective Library and some big breasted European girl had offered to give his friend a chance to be her assistant over the "flat jap washboard" and show him how a real detective got down and dirty.

Shuichi had even liked that girl, with her blonde hair and large...reserves of knowledge.

But this was another level than that.

It was as if someone who only knew how to kill, murder, poison, and assassinate people were to put all their effort into making a chocolate. He could only guess what kind of thoughts and feelings were there as this person made such a thing.

Still, he couldn't let his partner down, so Shuichi tried to think of something.

"Well, we can bring it to Aisaka-san. She stays at a nearby shrine so we could ask her to purify it for us." suggested Shuichi. If anyone could do the job it would be the Ultimate Miko. "Honestly, just looking at that thing makes my chest heavy. We can't do this on our own."

"That's right! You really are worthy of being my sidekick." Kaito's face lit-up at Shuichi's words. His usual grin was growing again. "Let's go find her then! The faster we get rid of this thing, the better."

"Right!"

The two ran out of the room in a rush, with the cursed bundle carefully rewrapped. They were moving in suhc a hurry that they hadn't noticed the sharp knives that had embed themselves into where their feet had been moments before.

The two really should thank Kaede as she and Tenko were holding back Maki from making the two chopped liver.

"Wait a moment, Harukawa-san! Knives are no good!"

"Please release me." Maki growled, as she tried to struggle out of their grasp. She was right about to but Tenko tagged in for Kaede and got her in a more stable hold.

Himiko glanced from the knives on the floor and back to Maki who somehow had a knife in her hand. "What are you going to do with that knife?"

"I'm killing Saihara and Momota."

"Please calm down, Harukawa-san." Kirumi pulled out the knives from the floor and, with her handkerchief, started to polish them. "There's no need to be upset.

"Noisy! Leave me alone! Do you want to be killed?" With an unexpected headbutt, Maki freed herself from Tenko's grasp. "If you want to laugh, then laugh. This is the result of someone like me making chocolate. It's miserable, isn't it?"

Tenko wanted to recapture the girl but instead held back due to her words. "Harukawa-san..."

It seemed like Maki was done fighting as she bowed her head and twisted her long ponytails with her hands.

"Really...Why didn't it work...even though I tried really hard..."

"Well, whatcha gonna do about it." shurgged Miu. "You can't be depressed over one or two failures."

"That's right!" Angie clapped. "Atua-sama actually liked your chocolate! He wouldn't have minded it as an offering.

"Anyways, you shouldn't give up so easily." Kaede placed a hand on Maki's shoudler in comfort. "Let's keep trying!"

Maki didn't meet her gaze but did nod in acknowledgement.

"To do it again...even though I already put my pee in the first one."

"You too?!"

**LINE**

* * *

**AN: So the biggest change here was that, originally, Naegi met Fujisaki and the humor came from Fujisaki being a boy yet acting girly and Naegiwanting to marry him blah blah. And because I didn't want to touch that can of worms, I decided to change it to a possible literal who.  
**

**I was tempted to use a Rebirth character but decided against it. I did make add a small nod at least.**


	3. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. This was heavily based on バレンタインデーとは好きな人の乳首にチョコを押し付ける日の事です by エルファバ.**

* * *

It was later that afternoon when the Gacha Lovers club came together once more.

"So," Hinata began as he turned to his two clubmates. "Was anyone able to find any clues regarding our culpirt?"

To his disappointment, the two boys just bowed their heads.

"Nothing."

"I couldn't find anything."

Hajime wanted to be berate the for their lack fo findings but it wasn't like he had any to show for himself.

"I studied the love appartment with Umesawa-san thoroughly."

"I asked the around the shrine of anyone knew anything and got nothing."

"I investigated the post office but found nothing too."

As one, the three boys sighed. At this point, it seemed hopeless to continue and it made sense to give up. Just as all seemed lost, a sound broke through the silence of the club room. Three, to be exact.

All three took out their phones at once. A single message had been sent.

"If you want to know the truth, head to your rooms right now. Also be sure to go back alone by yourselves or else I will pour chocolate the noses of your friends

From the Chocoalte Criminal"

Hajime's eyes went wide as he read the message.

"Guys, did you get the same message I got?" To confirm it, the three soon showed each other their phone's screens and comfirming it.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know how they got our contact information but this is our chance." Hajme nodded to the others. "It may be a trap so let's all be careful, alright?"

"Yeah." Naegi nodded. "We can't let this chance go to waste."

"That's right." agreed Shuichi with conviction. "This may be what the criminal wants but we should use it in our favor."

"Alright, let's go then!"

**LINE**

* * *

Hajime had considered that the message was a trap which was why he had returned to his room, cautious and prepared for anything that could happen.

The moment he walked in and closed the door behind him, he was immediately shoved on the floor and straddled. A sweet substance forcibly entered his mouth.

"Take this! and this! and this!"

Hajime coudl do nothing as Hiyoko shoved the remains of their chocolate into his face, not caring if the boy was breathing or not. Hajie couldn't even say anything as he was too busy not to de from drowning in the sweet substance.

"Take it! Eat it! Swallow it!"

Hajime barely gurggled in return.

"Hoyoko-chan stop! Hinata's suffucating!" His saviour came in the form of a red head as Mahiru pried Hiyoko off him.

"Woah! He's coughing chocolate." pointed out Ibuki. Was that much chocolate supposed to go in a human body?

"Aren't you over doing it?" asked Nanami as Mikan checked on the boy.

"Hinata-san! Are you alright?"

HInata's only response was for his eyes to roll back into his head.

"Hmph! Hinata-onii was the one who thought our chocoalte was harassment. This kind of punishment is only natural!" Hiyoko was anything but remorseful.

"I-I'll do CPR!" Mikan got onto her knees and placed her lips on the brunette, intent on clearinghis lungs. She stayed like that until Chiaki spoke up again.

"Um...is something wrong? Hsouldn't you be removing the blockage?"

Mikan extracted herself, her mouth covered in chocolate. Her eyes were glossed over and her cheeks were pink. "I-it's really sweet."

It only took a second before the other girls crowded around him

When Hajime woke up again, he had to take deep breaths. He wiped his mouth with his wrist but found it wet but oddly lacking chocolate. Also, for some reason, all the other girls had chocolate around their mouths.

Whatever, there were bigger mysteries to be made.

"Wait, why was I suddenly covered in chocolate?" Hajime asked. Couldn't it have been mochi at least? "Don't tell me you guys are the culprit to the chocolate incident."

"Yep." Chiaki nodded.

Hajime opened his mouth but paused, not really expecting them to confess immediately. He expected more of a fight. Actually, now that he was here, here wasn't sure what to do next.

"Really?"

"Well, I wouldn't call us criminals." Mahiru averted her gaze. "It was just a bad accident."

"The chocolate wasn't meant to be harassment." Miakn continued, pushing her gfingers together. "We prepared them for a different reason."

"Like what?"

"To tell you our feelings, of course!" supplied Ibuki shamelessly. The other girls nodded, their cheeks red.

"Really?"

"Does Hinata-onii know what Valentine's day is?

"Of course." replied Hajime . "It's the day where women give the guys they like chocolates to express their feelings, right?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"W-what's with those looks?" He took a step back. For some reason, their gazes had turned icy cold."

"So Hinata-kun did know." Chiaki pouted, her cheeks inflating.

Hajime nodde. "Of course, what guy wouldn't know about it?"

"Then why did you think our chocolate was harassment?"

"Well, it covered most of my desk..."

"And the packaging?"

"Trash?" Hajikme shrugged which didn't placate Mahiru one bit. "I mean, it was just all too sudden."

"Why didn't you think it was Valentine's chocolate?" asked Mikan."I-is it because my own was too awful?"

"As I said, it was too melted to try besides there's no way that could have been Valentine's chocolate."

"And how could you be so sure?" asked Ibuki, tilting her head.

Hajime smirked as he held his chest high. "You see, I've never received a single chocolate in my life until now! There's no way I'd ever get any chocolates on Valentine's day! Haha Haha Ha..."

"Hinata-Onii..."

"S-stop looking at me with pity!" Hajime turned away. That it was Saionji of all people made it worse. "Anyways, a man like me doesn't need that kind of thing! I can just eat rice cakes anyways. I even prefer those so I'm not sad when I don't get chocolates..."

He defiitely wasn't crying.

No one was buying the boy's spiel. Sighing with a small smile, Chiaki pulled out her newly made Valentine's chocolate and psuhed it into the boy's hands.

"Here, Hinata-kun."

Hajime just blinked in surprise, not fully registering yet what she had given him. "Huh?"

Another box was dropped into his hands.

"Um, I d-don't think it's that good but I tried my best so please eat it!"

And another.

"Jeez, a man shouldn't cry about such a thing."

And another.

"You should be thankful I made something for you so you'd better eat it!"

And another.

"Ahahaha! Eat Ibuki's love love chocolate, okay?"

And another.

Hajime just kept looking up down between the pile in his hands and the girls in front of him. "Is it really okay for me to have this?"

"Here."

Without another word, Chiaki took hers, opened it, and, pushied one into his mouth, much gentler than what had happened to him earlier. There was intitial resistance but Chiaki was persistant and eventually it went into his mouth.

"Well, how is it?"

Hajime swallowed. The cholate was sweet and smooth with a hint of mint from the green gala omega ship that was part of the piece.

He nodded at the gamer. "It's tasty."

"M-me next!" Mikan spoke up."Hinata-kun, please eat me next !"

"Eh?"

"M-Mikan-chan, you mean the choocalte right?! He's going to eat the chocolate, right?"

Mahiru's cries just got a giggle from the nurse. "No...I want him to not just eat my chocoalte but also..."

"Shut up, pig barf! You can't do that!"

"Why not combine both? Ibuki can cover herself with chocoalte later!"

"I won't lose." Chiaki murmurred. "I too can use my chocolate..."

"Stop it! Not you too, Chiaki-chan!"

As the girls continued to bicker, Hajime continued staring to the chocolate in his hands. "Wait a second, are these all really Valentine's chocolates?"

The girls stopped and turned back to him.

Hajime turned first to Chaiki who nodded with a smile. "It's true, Hinata-kun."

"Then...the others..."

"Y-yes." Mikan nodded, her eyes closed.

Hajime turned to Hiyoko who huffed when she realized he was staring at her.

"Hey! What are you looking at me like that?"

"Well..."

"Jeez just accept it." Mahiru crossed her arms, smiling. "Don't doubt yourself that much."

"That's right, Hajime-chan!"

"Huh...so you guys really like me."

To his wonder, all the girls nodded. Great, now he felt like kind of a jerk.

"I see. I'm sorry I didn't think about your feelings." Hajime bowed his head. "I shouldn't have called your Valentine's chocolates harassment."

He raised his hand and looked into each of their eyes. "Nanami, Tsumiki, Koizumi, Saioji, Mioda. Thank you. I also like you guys, too. I love you..."

"Hinata-kun..."

"Hinata-san..."

"Hajime..."

"Hinata-Onii..."

"Hajime-chan..."

"...as friends."

**LINE**

* * *

Makoto stood in front of his door, wary. Slowly, he twisted the knob and entered the room, his room, with a slink he hoped was cautious.

"Can't you enter your own room in a more dignified manner?"

"Woah!" He jumped and turned to the source of the voice. A cross-armed detective entered his vision. "Kirigiri-san? Why are you in my room?"

"I'm also here!" Sayaka spoke up as she and Aoi, Celes, and Mukuro appeared from the shadows.

"Hey, Naegi!"

"It's rude to keep your master waiting."

"Naegi-kun..welcome back."

"Er..I'm back." He smiled awkwardlya t the girls, acknowledging their greeting before shouting."...Not! How did everyone enter my room anyways? I was sure I looked it."

"With this." Kyoko just held up a key

"How did you even get that?"

"I asked (threatened) the headmastrer to make it." Kyoko smiled, pocketing the item once more.

"You shouldn't say you threatened someone with a smile, Kirigiri-san. You should get along better with your father."

"Hmph. It's still too fast for you too call him father, Cheeky Naegi."

"What...?" Naegi shook his head. He wasn't here to discuss family issues. He decided to ask the girls. "Anyways, I'm not really sure why you guys are here but have any of you seen a suspiscious person?"

"Suspiscious person?" repeated Sayaka as she pocketed one of Naegi's pair of underwear. "What do you mean by suspiscious?"

"Um..." Naegi tried to think about what he knew of the suspect. Sadly, he had only one clue."I guess probably a person who smells like chocolate all over their whole body."

"That's me." said Kyoko."

"That's me, right?" said Sayaka.

"Right here." said Aoi.

"Me." said Celes.

"I... me too." said Mukuro.

Naegi blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Naegi-kun." Kyoko folded her arms and glared at him. "It was us who put the chocolate into your bag."

"R-really?"

"Yep! But it was made with love!' Sayaka finished her line with a wink.

"M-me too!" Aoi averted her gaze as she said so. "I put a lot of...affection into it."

"My chocolate had the highest quality ingredients that I got from overseas." Celes announced smugly. "I can gurantee the taste."

Mukuro just nodded without a word, a small blush on her face.

Still, Makoto remained confused. He understoof now that it was them, "But...why did you put chocolate into my bag?"

Kyoko sighed at his reply. "I couldn't imagine you'd be this insensitive that you still can't understand what we mean by it"

"Wait, Kirigiri-san. I think I get it however." Makoto rubbeed the back of his head in confusion. "None of you guys are my sister."

"What?'

"Eh?

"Huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"...?"

The girls traded confised glances with one another before directing them all to the boy in front of them. Kyoko was the one who spoke up for all of them when she asked, "Sister? What are you talking about, Naegi-kun?"

"Well," Makoto took a moment to remember what he had seen of the packaging he had found in the bag. "Weren't those all Valentine's day chocolates?

"Yup" confirmed Sayaka. "It was a lovingly handmade chocolate."

"Huh." was Naegi's reply. "That's strange."

"What do you mean by strange?" bristled Celes.

"How is it strange that we made chocolate?" Aoi cried. "I can make things besides donuts, you know?"

The only one who agreed with Makoto was Mukuro who bowed her head. "That's right...it is strange for soldiers to make chocolate..."

Kyoko's eyebrows creased together as she glared at her assistant. "Naegi-kun, I'm a woman. I'll give chocolate to the person I like the most."

"Are you worried about the press, Naegi-kun. It's fine! My office is powerful neough that we can crush any tabloids that get in our way." Sayaka raised her phone. "Just tell me when and I can call them right now!"

"Wait, wait." Makoto raised his hands, not expecting the sudden ire of the girls. "I mean, isn't Valentine's a day where sisters gives chocolates to their older brothers? So isn't it strange for Kirigiri-san who isn't my sister to give me chocolate?"

His answer surprisingly did get the heat off him as all the girls did stop. However, they instead now just stared at him as if he had grown another head.

Five sets of eyes bore holes into him, pure confusion reflected in them.

"...did I say something weird?"

_"Do you get it, Onii-chan? Valentine's day is the day that sisters like me give chocolates to the brothers they love. Brothers who receive chocolates from their sisters then have to love their sister for the whole year until the next Valentine's day."_

_"Ah, but there may be stupid women who don't know the truth and would then give Onii-chan chocolate when he's at school. When they do please tell me."_

_"Welcome back, Onii-chan? How was it? You got five chocolates, huh?"_

_"Well, take them out. What am I going to do with them? Burn them, of course."_

_"A waste? What are you talking about, Onii-chan? You should immediately burn the chocolate you get from someone other than your sister. It's common sense."_

_"C'mon, take them out. Take them out. Take them out. Take them out._

_"Take them out!"_

"Back in middle school, I didn't know that Valentine's chocolates should be only taken from my sister." recounted Naegi, a bitter smile on his face. "It was hard to repair the mood of Komaru after that."

Crossing his arms, Makoto remembered all the things he had to do to appase her such as petting her head, doing good night kisses and taking their baths together.

"The worst part is that people still gave me every year so Valentine's gets tiring but at least I get to eat Komaru's chocolate." Makoto sighed. "All the other brothers with little sisters must have a hard too today."

"...How awful." Kyoko rubbed her face with her hand. "To think he's been brainwashed this much already."

"It seems that it's necessary to have a talk with Komaru-san." added Sayaka, her tone a bit too dead.

"Huh, I hope Yuuta is okay." wondered Aoi. She did remember he hung out with Komaru sometimes.

"What a troublesome little sister-in-law" Celes sighed.

"Scary..." murmurred Mukuro.

The one that was the most surprised however was Makoto as he noticed the worried looks of the girls. "What's wrong ?"

Kyoko placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes hard and serious.

"I'm sorry Naegi-kun. I'll tell you the truth of Valentine's Day."

About five minutes later and Naegi was wide-eyed in shock. He couldn't believe it but since it came from Kirigiri and was backed up by everyone else, he had to.

"I can't believe all that was a lie."

"Indeed, Naegi-kun." Kyoko nodded. "That was just something cooked up by Komaru-san. In truth there was no such thing."

"But then...why would she lie?"

"It's because she didn't want other people to take her favorite onii-chan away." giggled Sayaka.

"That's right." agreed Aoi. "I mean, it's kinda cute in a way."

"A lie to protect a precious thing." Celes masked her face with one hand. "Not bad."

"Me too." Mukuro looked down and twiddled with her fingers. "I love Junko-chan as well...Komoaru-san's feelings...I understand."

"I see. Then Komaru must have been lonely." Makoto bowed his head in shame. "I'm disqualified as an older brother."

"Yes, yes, that's something to think about Naegi-kun, but aren't you forgetting something more important?" asked Kyoko, her stare more intense than normal. In her hands was now a pink box.

"Huh?"

"Hehe" Sayaka took out a wrapped box from her pocket. "It's the chocolate we gave you earlier silly."

"Ah..."

"It wasn't harassment! We didn't know it would melt." pouted Aoi as she brought out her own box."

"The meaning of those chocolates, you already understand, don't you?" Celes' was wrapped with black velvet when she held it out.

"Naegi-kun..." was all Mukuro could say as she reached out her modest one.

Naegi stared wide-eyed at all of the girls, his face alight when he saw their chocolates. He fidgeted for a moment, before turning to all of them with a hard determined look.

"I wounder what I should say. Until now I didn't know the real meaning of Valentine's. However, I'd be more than happy to receive everyone's chocolates."

He accpeted each one with a warm smile. He held them up with his arms.

"I'm not sure what kind of thoughts and feelings are in these but I can say this, Kirigiri-san, Maizono-san, Asahina-san, Celes-san, Ikusaba-san. Thank you."

He beamed a warmed smile that threatened to melt the chocolates in their hands.

"I love everyone..."

Kyoko turned her face away, her cheeks pink but her eyes locked on his.

Sayaka clasped her hands together in happiness.

Ashanina fiddled with her jacket, unable to meet his face

Celes giggled, a victorious smile gracing her lips.

Mukuro just smiled back.

"...as friends."

**LINE**

* * *

Shuichi took another breath. He had been standing in front of his door for a while now, trying to work up the nerve to go in. He knew he had to o it sooner or later or else

"...alright, let's go."

He palced his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

"I can't run away anymore! The culprit of the chocolate stuffing case will be caught by the Ultimate Detective Saihara Shuichi here and now!"

He pushed forward and-

"Isn't it strange to put chocolate all over your body?" asked Kaede (naked).

"It's warm and nourishing. It feels good." admitted Tenko (naked).

"It sure is sticky though." complained Himiko (naked).

"Well, that's not the only thing he's gonna be eating, kehaha!" laughed Miu (naked).

"Isn't it too hot for the chocolate? It feels like it's melting." wondered Kirumi (naked).

"It's all right! Atua-sama says that Shuichi-kun will like it." smiled Angie (naked).

The door was closed.

Shuichi rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing things? He swore he just saw a bunch of his female classmates, naked and covered in chocolate. Maybe, he had been hit by the curse after all?

"Let's check one more time. It may be a hallucination."

He opened the door.

"Ah! Saihara-kun!" Kaede stood up, when she saw him.

"You're right, that is Saihara." Tenko nodded when spotted him as well.

Soon, all the girls had turned their attention.

They stared and he stared back in silence. Nothing happened for so long that the chocolate on their bodies had started to melt as well.

Shuichi turned around to bolt.

'This is bad. This is bad This is bad.'

For some reasons, his instincts were screaming at him that he had to run away and that his life was in danger. The whole world felt too surreal.

If he was caught, he was done for!

A hand grabbed him before he could even take as step.

"I was caught!"

"Jeez, why are you running away, Saihata-kun?" Kaede pouted as the boy struggled in her sticky grip. he was currently on his butt after Tenko had slammed him down.

"Well, it's clear you all were attacked by the criminal!" replied Shuichi. "If I'm caught here, I'll be done for! What kind of crazy person would cover themselves in chocolate?"

"Ahh! Don't compliment me too much!" cried Miu as her body curled at his insult.

"It..wasn't a compliment." Shuichi turned away from Miu to find Angie standing over him.

"Here, Shuichi-kun. Ah!" The detective blinked at the gesture, not understanding what she meant by that.

"I see." Tenko slammed a fist into her palm. "Would that make it chocolate milk?"

"Actually, it'de be closer to milk chocolate." corrected Himiko.

"Then wouldn't her breast be better?"

Kirumi decided to just got for the intiative and she jammed her finger into Saihara's mouth. The boy was frozen for a moment but soon started licking. After a while, she withdrew it, void fo chocolate.

"How was it, master."

Shuichi found himself smiling. "It was pretty good actually."

After an hour of licking and eating chocolate, Shuihi laid on the floor, his stomach full and tongue sore.

"I can't eat anymore."

Unfortunately, the girls were still mostly covered.

"We're not done yet." Angie poked Shuchi who just mumbled back. "There's still much more to go."

"Please forgive me."

"So this is a man's death." Tenko noted as she stared down at the moaning Shuichi.

"Well, I feel tired of this too." admitted Himiko as she looked down on her sticky body. "I feel sticky and need a bath to get this all out."

At that moment, Kirumi exited the bathroom. "I've prepared the bath. It's a tight fit but let's all join in together."

"Woohoo!" Miu wooped. "Dibs at the corner. That's the place you know you'll get the most pressure."

"Hey, Saihara-kun." Kaede squatted down to the boy. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Shuichi sat up. A bath sounded great. "Before that though, why were you guys covered in chocolate anyways? Did the culprit get you?"

Kaede raised a blonde eyebrow. "You didn't know? Today's Valentine's day."

"Valentine's?"

"No way, does cuckhara really not know about today?"

"Even if you're a man, you should know about today! Such a thing is impossible!"

"Wait, I know about today." Shuihchi rebutted. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Pervert." replied Himiko which got nods from the rest.

"Insensitive." replied Kirumi which got even more nods

"R-rude!" remakrdd Shuichi. A thought then entered his head. "Wait, so could this all have been Valentine's chocolates?"

"He still doesn't get it!" Miu stomped her foor. "Do you have chocolate feces in your ears or something?"

"That's" Shuihchi shook his head and pointed at the girls. "you all must be lying!"

"It's not a lie...Angie's feelings are real!"

"No way! You're saying you don't want Tenko's chocolate!"

"Saihara-kun." Kirumi's tone was gentle bur her gaze was sharp. "Did you perhaps eat too much chocolate?"

"Maybe...he just doesn't like chocolate" suggested Himiko which got a shake of the head from the detective.

"No, I like chocolate and I'm happy to recieve everyone gifts but" Shuichi stood up and gave each girl a once over. Once done, he nodded to himself. "I'm sure that all of you aren't men!"

He then checked the inside of his pants.

"And I'm sure I'm not a woman, either!"

All the girls exchanged looks before huddling togeher.

"Hey, what's wrong with him? Maybe he ate too much chocolate. Also, did anyone else get a glimpse when he checked?"

"Saihara-kun has become strange. "

"This is not good. Atua-sama says we should hit him on the head before it gets worse."

"Leave that to Tenko!"

"Tojo-san, please do something about this."

"Hmm, I believe he's talking about the Valentine's tradition overseas. There, men give women chocolates. Here in Japan, it's the other way around."

The rest of the girls nodded at the maid's knowledge. After a moment, they took to explaining to Shuichi.

"What? Girls are the one's who give gift on Valentine's?"

"That's right." Kirumi nodded, happy that Shuichi undestood her explanation.

"So does the Japanese way also have girls cover my lockser and themselves in chocolate as well?"

"That's right."

"I see...I didn't know. So the chocolate thing in my locker wasn't harassment."

"It's love from us to Saihara-kun!"

"Love..." Shuichi's face went red at the word Kaede had said. He then turned to face all of them, still partially covered in chocolate and nodded.

"Thank you everyone. I misunderstood all of you. It didn't know it was Japanese culture to stuff chocolates with strange smells in the locker or to paint yourself with chocolate naked then chase after me."

"I doubted everyone who just wanted to give me something. "Shuichi bowed. "I'm sorry."

"Even after all that, everyone still loves me being like this. Akamatsu-san, Iruma-san, Angie-san, Chabashira-san, Yumeno-san, Yonaga-san, Tojo-san" He raised up again and looked at each one in the eye. "I also love all of you. Will you all stay beside me..."

"Saihara-kun..."

"Fuck yeah! It's an orgy!"

"Shuichi and Angie will eb together for a long time."

"Tenko will protect you by your side!"

"Natually, Shuichi is Himiko's assistant."

"You are my only master. I will serve you for a lifetime."

"...as friends?"

* * *

**AN: Honestly, I was getting tired of having more than five characters in the room. You could tell that I wanted to end myself. Kinda why Saihara's was much shorter than the others. I was like, I can't do this anymore. This is why I dislike harem fics where everyone's there.**

**One more chapter. I'll try to finish this up tonight.**


End file.
